


Especially Important

by leocanta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Drabble, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocanta/pseuds/leocanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not so special. You’re just important, that’s all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Especially Important

**Author's Note:**

> I've starting doing small drabbles/ficlets for prompts I find. Starting with this one, a nice spn fic with hints of Destiel if you squint. Based around 5.18. Prompt from A Writing Prompt A Day, on Tumblr.

 

The world swam in Dean's vision as he came to.  He was used to seeing a new ceiling every day, but this was different.  The only light was filtered by a devil's trap, and left the room dimly lit.  Dean reached up to pull his hand through his hair, but his wrist caught as the cuffs pulled taught.

Dean groaned and let his head fall back against the mattress.  All the aches caused by the stupid nerd angel protested him moving, and his skin was sticky with blood and sweat.  The air in the room shifted only slightly, but Dean knew the angel would be in the room before he opened his eyes.

He didn't anticipate how close he was.  Castiel's frame loomed over the bed, blotted out by the light.  Dean could barely out his face, but the stance was enough to tell him that the fallen angel was still upset with him.  They regarded each other carefully, each holding the others' gaze.  Cas's throat bobbed as though he held words there; words that swelled in his throat and made his eyes gleam.

Dean sat up, hunched over slightly to keep the cuff from biting into his wrist.  He opened his mouth to break the silence.

"You're not so special."

Dean stopped, his own words now died on his tongue.  The angel's fists were balled up, and Dean saw how slightly Cas's shoulders shook.  The words had come as a soft breath compared to the harshness of how he stood, a tight ball of anger.  Cas's breath was short and controlled, and Dean regarded him as the muscles in his arms slowly unclenched.  The angel leaned toward him, and Dean held his eyes as they passed.  The movement was slow and deliberate, stopping with Cas's lips by Dean's ear.

"You're just... important.  That's all."

As Cas pulled away, Dean noted the difference in his eyes.  There was betrayal behind the anger and hurt.  Another movement of air, no more than when Cas's breath had touched his ear, and the angel was gone.  Dean's throat was closed and he could barely swallow as he laid back down.  He closed his eyes, and only saw more of Cas there, glowering at him.  That's all he saw until he fell into a restless sleep, one filled with dreams of falling.


End file.
